Underworld
by Shesweet
Summary: Next Story to Crimson Fever: Sam and Cyn have been 'involved' but they run in to a strange town where all the teens are aging too quickly. And they have to face off with the greatest of all evils. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: Sam and Cyn have already been involved with each other but what do they know about her? And when they run across a town where all the teens are aging rapidly, Sam, Cyn and Dean try to figure out what's going on._

Sam and Cyn lie in bed and fell asleep. Sam woke up when it was five am and got his clothes together and slipped on his boxers and T-shirt. He kissed Cyn quietly on the forehead and snuck back to his room that he shared with Dean. He got into bed and lay there til eight. Dean turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sam said flatly.

"Oh-kay." Dean rolled over and got out of bed. "So you just always put your jeans on the floor?"

"I was tired." He sighed.

"Are you going to get up?"

He sighed again. "Maybe."

"Fine. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you think of Cyn?"

"Well, she gotten better-so I guess she okay."

"Do you think she's good looking?"

"I guess, where are you going with this?"

"Dean, would you have-you know-with her?"

"You are such a wimp. Of course not. She's basically jailbait."

"Well-"

"Sam Winchester! You didn't care about me being basically jailbait when you took my virginity! I don't know why I even came here! Why I gave it up to you!" Cyn ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Dean sighed. "I guess we should pack so when we find her we can keep going. You go pack for her since you've seen her naked, you stud."

Sam gave Dean a sarcastic look. "Fine I will you jerk."


	2. Sally Norris

**AN: Okay. I have to ask: Was my love scene in Crimson good? I'm really nervous about that. Anyways, WOOO! First finished story! Awesome! And I also have to ask, Does anyone know if Supernatural is coming back? Well thanks, Love you much,**

**-Shesweet!**

Sam and Dean drove down the street looking for Cyn. "That girl is loony."

"I just feel so bad about this whole thing."

"How were you supposed to know? What kind of nineteen year old is a virgin?"

"Dean. I knew she was and she said she was ready. But I don't know that she was."

"Sam, we will find her and you will talk to her. Even though I told the both of you not to do that." Dean shook his head. "I knew this would happen."

"Thanks for making me feel worse about it." Dean looked over at him and back to the road. They saw the first place in a while. "Look!" It was a bar and they knew that Cyn would be tired and thirsty and would stop there. Sam and Dean walked in and looked around. The place was dark and looked like a biker bar. Cyn was sitting at the bar. She was drinking something out of a shot glass and some guy was chatting her up.

"Here I go." Sam said taking a deep breath he walked over to her. "Hi Cyn."

"It's Bess." She said flatly swirling her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Oh sorry, Bess. Well when you see Cyn, you tell her I'm sorry and I'm perfectly fine with last night and she has nothing to worry about."

"Well, Cyn doesn't want to talk to you. I am talking with my pal, Chris."

"And I'm not going to let her go." He cackled. Dean looked puzzled.

"Maybe I should talk to Cyn." Dean said to Sam and he nodded. "Cyn-I mean Bess, why don't you come back to the hotel so we can talk?"

"Chris, will you by me another drink?"

"I sure will Bess."

"Cyn-" Dean said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!"

"But-"

"You heard the lady."

"I think I know her a bit better, I've known her longer."

"How long."

"Over eight minuets, which is more I can say about you! You dent in the forehead hick." Chris took a swing Dean hitting him in his cheekbone. Dean hit Chris in his eye.

"Chris it's okay! I know them!"

"Hey!" The female bartender said pulling a shotgun from behind the bar and clicking it then pointing it at them. She was probably about sixty with silver hair. "No fighting! Settle it with some pool, boys."

They were both breathing hard. "Yes ma'am."

"Fifty on the table. Each of you. And the pretty little lady over here." She said.

"Why not a hundred?" Dean said. They put a hundred each on the table.

"Shake on it." She said slapping her hand on the bar. Dean and Chris shook hands.

"Oh, Dean. What if you lose? It's no telling what that guy'll do to her."

"How could I lose?"

"Don't fuck this up!" Sam said. He walked over to Cyn watching for her fate.

"Sam, I'm sorry about this whole thing. I guess I was just a little-insane. The realization had sunk in by this morning. And you had left. I guess I was a little surprised."

"Listen Cyn, don't worry. Dean's good at this." He gave her half a hopeful smile. "And I'm sorry for leaving but I stayed a lot of the night."

"Thank you for even caring about me." They wrapped their arms around each other and held on.

"Corner pocket." Dean said. He hit the ball against another and another ball and they all went in.

"Sam, do you feel guilty about what happened?"

"A little but I digress, Dean is whoopin' ass."

"Yeah, in yo face! Uh huh! I killed you! You dead! You bleedin'! You layin' there! I got yo money and Cyn back! Uh huh! You suck!" Dean sang dancing around. "Let's go yall." Cyn breathed a sigh of relief. They walked out to the car and got in.

"Dean, thank you, you loveable jerk hole."

"Your welcome. You can't say anything good about me can you?"

"Nope." She smiled pleasantly. "Especially since it was your heartless brainless remark that got me in a pool game."

"Okay true, but-" He put a finger up in protest. "I can't think of anything to prove you wrong."

"See, there's nothing there. You think too much with your little brain," She pointed to his crotch. "Instead of your very little brain!" She pointed to his head.

Dean looked confused and turned to Sam. "Did she just call me stupid?"

Sam looked tired. "Yes Dean. But you're not you just don't apply yourself-to anything. But women of course."

"Yeah! See, I'm not stupid. I just didn't go to Stanford like psychic boy over here."

Cyn sighed. "Fine you're not stupid. You're just-blonde."

"I'll take that. I'm blonde, blondes are cute."

"Can I have my share of the money, Einstein?"

"_What?_"

"Dude, I was in a game of pool. I think I should get a little of the money."

"Fine. But I still don't understand why you had sex with him. I'm so much hotter." He said handing her forty-five dollars.

"He's complex and cute. And this doesn't make you my pimp." She said with a giggle and waving her money.

"Complex? What's so complex about him?"

"He understands the hard things I've been through and I'm going through now."

Dean cocked his head. "Like…"

"Like the ESP thing and-"

"And the virginity thing? Sam you must have been desperate to get laid. Having sex with an obvious virgin? You dumb-ass."

"Dean. Shut-up she's sitting right there."

"So? She knew better than anybody she's a virgin." Dean said speeding down the road.

"_Was_. Was a virgin."

"Did he suck? I'd bet he sucked." Sam looked mad. "I'm kidding man. But was she tight like rumored-" He said in a whisper.

"Dean!"

"Well, enquiring minds want to know."

"Shut the hell up." Sam changed the radio. "And I wouldn't tell you anyways. It was a very special moment for Cyn."

"Sam, you're acting like she finally got the gold star sticker in Ms. Grace's first grade class not getting down and dirty."

"I'm right here. Hello? It is a big deal. Maybe it's different for boys, but for girls it's a once in a lifetime memorable experience-you're just an asshole!"

"Cyn it's the same-"

"For you." Dean sad under his breath.

Sam cut Dean a look. "The same for boys, too. It's just been a long time since Dean lost his he's forgotten about the meaningfulness of it-the beauty."

"Not everything. Has. A meaning, Sam."

"But this does."

"You guys sound like dorky psychologist parents trying to teach me the facts of life." Sam and Dean looked back at Cyn. Dean looked infuriated. Sam looked bored.

"You're right Cyn. We're talking about you like you're not there. Dean's wrong too." Dean looked at Sam.

"I'm driving. I will kill us."

"Dude, you're getting a little extreme, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right-for once. I was kidding, anyways."

"You are such an-ass-?" Cyn said looked at the passing people. It was a girl, who looked about twenty, then she looked again and she was wearing clothes that a forty year old would wear and the woman was walking with a woman about forty five-ish. But she was wearing hip huggers and a peasant top. She looked at her demeanor and walk and they all said seventeen. "Look at that? Something looks weird about that, doesn't it look wacky?"

Sam looked at the people lined up on the street. They all looked in their thirty's or forty's but they were playing football very roughly. "Yeah, it does. What the-" A women that looked almost twice Dean's age ran up and wrapped her leg around a forty year old and they started to French kiss.

"Old people love." Dean made a nod.

"No something about them looks about my age." Sam said.

"You're old, man."

"Shut up Dean. There's something weird going on." Cyn said looking out the window at the mid-Spring sun on young graying heads.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying it looks like a supernatural problem."

"Fucking fantastic!"

"Big word for ya, huh?"

"Cyn." Sam said warningly.

"I'll behave **_mother_**."

Dean laughed. "She called you mother."

"You have a sick since of humor, Dean."

Suddenly a women-a girl-a chick ran out in front of them crying and spouting non-sense. Dean stopped just in time and the girl beat on the hood of the car. "Please sir, let me in your car! I have to get away from here!"

"Dean let her in! She obviously needs help." Cyn said leaning forward.

"She's a crazy." Dean said turning around and looking at Cyn with large eyes.

"She's probably not."

"Probably! I don't like those odds!"

"Let her in, Dean." Sam said reaching back and unlocking the door next to Cyn. He nodded at her and she ran around the side.

"Honey, are you okay?" Cyn asked. The girl started to sob.

"I'm a freak! Look at me!" She held up a piece of dark brown and grey streaked hair.

"What happened?" Cyn said offering her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Sally Norris. And I'm aging too quickly and my mom just told me that the doctors can't do anything to stop it. I mean I look in my forty's but I'm only seventeen."

"You're seventeen? Why are you aging so quickly? Do you have a disorder that causes that?"

"Uh-uh. Nope I don't but mother is prancing around without a grey in her head."

"When did this start?"

"It started gradually from thirteen and I've seen so many specialist that I should just live in a van so I can go. In-state, Out-of state, East coast, down south, Arizona, Arkansas I've been everywhere and now mom is suggesting England."

"Poor thing. I'm Cyn and that's Sam and Dean. We can help you or at least I'm willing to. I don't know about you guys but you can let me out if you don't want to, I'll figure it out."

Sam licked his lips. "I'm in. Dean?"

"Fine, but if she's a crazy." Dean said under his breath and made a fist.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a Dink!"

Sally laughed. "You're funny, Cyn."

"So, is there anywhere we can go for lunch? I just recently acquired some money-" Sam snorted. "And I'm willing and starving."

"Well there's a nice little bistro on the corner of Spiral and 1st."

"Oh-kay." Dean made a turn.

"Sally, dear, why were you running?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. He was my first. That's who I was running from."

"I know how you feel." Cyn glared at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes and made a sound. "Whoa! Tension much?"

Cyn pursed her lips. "Not worth talking about." She said with a bite in her voice. Sam rolled his tongue along the inside of his mouth.

"Woo! Fun! It's like being picked up by a soap opera." They passed a really big fountain. "That's St. George Fountain. A big tourist attraction for this town. There's another one too. In the hills."

Dean pulled up to the bistro. "Is this it?"

"No, but this place is okay. Come on in. I know the owners. They're a cute little old Ma and Pa couple." Dean pursed his lips.

"Those are the couples who cheat a bluzillion people out of money on Montel."

"You are such a fruit." Cyn said opening the door to the restaurant. They sat down to eat and the waitress, who was good looking and young except she had a streak of grey.

"What would you like?"

"I would like a grilled chicken salad." Said Sally.

"A burger." Sam said.

"A burger-with EVERYTHING." Dean said.

"I want the biggest ass chicken sandwich you have." And Cyn handed the menu back to the waitress.

"Okay. Anything to drink for yall?"

"Diet coke I guess." Sally pouted at the fact she wasn't old enough to drink.

"Beer."

"Beer."

"Mud Slide."

"Hello?" Sam said to Cyn.

"May I see some ID from you ma'am?"

"Here." Cyn handed her the ID in her bra.

"Coming right up Miss Boguardi." The waitress walked away.

"Why did you do that?"

"I need a drink. I've had a weird week."

Sam sighed. "Why did Delilah let you get that?"

"We had to go to a club once."

"And you still use it?"

"Of course. Once good ID always a good ID."

"I know that's right." Dean said sipping the beer the waitress had just sat down. He winked and flashed a smile at her and she blushed and giggled.

"Thank you ma'am." Sam said.

"Uh-huh. Don't mention it." She winked back and walked away.

"I think she liked me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Sam said taking a swig.

"I'm not." He flashed a napkin. "Her number."

"Oh lordy." Cyn said rolling her eyes and drinking some of her Mud Slide.

"Don't you care that she's drinking?"

Dean shrugged and tilted his head. "Meh, she's not my daughter. And I'm sure she knows how to hold her liquor."

"Then how do you know each other?"

"Uh-business partners?" Sam said.

"Notch in his belt." Cyn said into her glass.

"Friends-acquaintances-buds."

"Ohh-kay. Sally drank some diet coke.

"I gotta pee." Cyn said standing.

"Want me to come with?" Sally said rising in her chair.

"Sure." They walked away.

"Why do women do that?" Dean said.


	3. The Resturant

**A/N: Heya! Shesweet here and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was having probs. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it as always.**

**Love, Shesweet!**

**Ps: Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!**

Sally sat up on the counter in the bathroom while Cyn used it. "What's that Sam guy and your story?"

"It's hard to explain." Cyn flushed. "Okay. This is newly found tension." She washed her hands. "Okay me and Sam both sorta liked each other, right?" Sally nodded. "Well it was all taboo according to Dean because of this crazy stuff that happened a long time ago. Then last night we hooked-up-"

"Like hooked up or 'hooked up'?"

"'Hooked up'"

"Oh."

"And it was my first time. And this morning he snuck back to his room and I woke up to Sam and Dean talking about me being 'basically jailbait' and I ran off. They found me but this gross guy wouldn't let me go and so they had to win me back in a game of pool." Sally gave a look. "I know. Anyways I think Sam and I could actually work but there's this whole 'can't have children together thing' but then this morning the saying 'no love without the glove' was floating through my head and I'm like 'Am I insane'?"

"Whoa."

"I know!"

"Wow that's rough. Why can't you have kids together?"

"Long story short time span to tell it we have to get to the table."

"Okay. What a mess."

"I know! Com'on."

"Let's go."

They sat down at the table right when the waitress sat down their food down. There was a really big chicken sandwich at Cyn's place with Dean between her and Sam and Sally on her other side.

"Anything else? Sir's? Madam's?" She said saying everything in one breath as always.

"Another round of drinks would be fabulous. Thanks sweetheart." Dean took a bite of his giant burger.

She made an excited noise and scurried off. "Why are you toying with her like that?" Cyn asked.

"Free drinks."

"Dean. She obviously likes you. Will you at least call her?"

"Maybe."

"That's evil." Cyn took a bite of her sandwich. "I mean you know you're charming and that's why you use it. That and you're an ass."

"Thanks." The waitress fluttered up and sat the drinks down in extra finesse.

"How is your meal?"

Dean took another bite. "Excellent. You out did yourself," He looked down at the napkin with her number on it. "Sharon."

"Thank you. I will tell the chef of your praises."

"You do that." She basically waltzed off.

"Dean, you should stop stringing her along." Cyn scolded.

"I will when I want to."

Cyn sighed. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes and took a bite.

"So, Sam and Dean where are you guys from?"

"Kansas."

"How about you, Cyn?"

"Louisiana."

"Oh. I thought I detected a hint of southern accent."

"I don't have the accent, honey, you do." She said in all seriousness.

Sally laughed. "Not much happens in this town. We pretty much do nothing while our mothers shop."

"I want to get in on that shopping racket."

"I could take you somewhere."

"Yeah, and then we can talk some more about you and me."

"Yeah that sounds nice. Sam and Dean what are you going to do?"

"Do you have a horse track?" She looked blank. "Pool bar? Poker?" Her expression looked the same. "A rock the looks like a die and a deck of cards?"

"Well there is this one place down town. But I don't go there anymore. There is a constant cloud of smoke from the weed they smoke. I can't stand it."

"Well, is it the only place?"

"Is there somewhere I can conserve my brain cells?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Let's go." Dean said rising from his seat.

"But I'm not done." Cyn said.

"Sharon?" She fluttered up. "Can we get some to go boxes, please? Thanks love." She rushed off. "Problem solved."

"You are so evil."

Dean smiled and raised his eyebrows up and down. "Comes with the job." Sharon ran up and handed him some to-go boxes.

"Here you go. I gave ya'll some mints. I hope you enjoyed your eating experience."

"Very much. And you made it better. Thanks beautiful."

"Your welcome." She said swinging her arms and shifting on her feet.

"Here's your tip." He handed her ten dollars.

"Oh! Thank you!"

"You are so wrong."

"What?" He said with a shrug. He put the money on the table. They walked to the car.

"Don't drink anything at Tom's." Dean laughed. "I'm dead serious. They slip weed into everything."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Whatever." They got in.

"So, Sally, tell us about how this whole thing started with the aging."

"Well the town is supposed to be cursed."

"What?" Cyn said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"Well, this is a relatively rich town and a couple years ago there was basically a whole crisis with homeless people. And the city didn't spend any extra money to fund shelters and public housing and they spilled over into the streets. And with the money they restored that fountain. Said it was a big deal and it had to be there. It's been bad luck since. I recently lost a friend to old age and deterioration of her bones. She was eighteen. I just don't get what is going on."

"Which way is the god forsaken store you want to go to."

"The left."

"Do you have any thoughts on this, Sam, Dean?"

"Should we talk about this in front of the-new friend?" Sam said.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Fine, I believe some spirit or power is punishing the next generation of people in the town."

"I guess."

"We should drop them off then go to the nearest library or something."

"Why does she get a break?"

"So she can get information you dumbass."

"Whatever." Dean said holding his hand up in the general direction of Sam's face.

"You've been around teenage girls too much."

"You slept with one." Dean said under his breath. Sam cut him a dark look.

"Anywhoodools-" They heard Cyn say from the backseat.

"Anywhoodools?" Sam asked quietly.

"What store are we going to?"

"The mall."

"Cool." They road for a while with no one speaking until they reached the mall. "Later losers." Cyn said getting out of the car.

"Hey, watch it! I might not come back for ya'll if you keep it up."

"Sure, I believe that. We'll call." And she slammed the door.

"Why is she so headstrong now? I said we shouldn't pick up another teenager! Look what it turned her into."

"Dean, she was always like that."


	4. Mini Skirts and Stuart Little

**A/N: I'm updating on 666! Mwahhaaa! Scared? Don't be. I'm not...that much.**

**The girl who laughs in the face of 666!**

**Shesweet**

"Dish!" Sally said as soon as they got inside. "Was he good? Did it live up to what you expected? Did it hurt? Feel good? Was his-it huge?"

Cyn chuckled. "In time young one. The bargains are calling."

"Fine but-Oooh look at that mini!" They walked into the store with the cute mini skirt and began to chat and look around. "You have to at least try that stuff on, Cyn."

"Fine, but you have to try yours on too." They walked into the dressing room and saw that they were all full so they shared one. Cyn and Sally turned their backs to each other and Cyn pulled her top off and pulled the new one on. "What do you think?"

"Adorable! Oh Cyn, how'd you get that scar?" She knelt down to look at the scar on Cyn's hip.

Cyn almost had to fight back tears. "It's from this fight that my sister went through with this-" She almost said ghost. "Thing, and it attacked us and I ended up hiding in the closet while it-raped her."

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you like that, I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that." She said the tears finally breaking through. "I used to hate it on Mother's Day when the other little girls would make jewelry boxes for their mom's; writing 'Mom' all over it and on mine-I got to write 'Delilah'. And the teacher would say 'You call mommy by her first name?' and I would say 'I don't have one.' And she'd say 'I'm sorry'. And the truth is, is when people say their sorry to me it usually means they pity me. And the last thing I need is more pity. But who can blame them? We were a six and a sixteen year old on our own. Basically orphans, on the move. But Delilah still managed to keep me fed, dressed, happy, educated. We've been like this for years, staying in hotels, with family and friends, squatting in apartments. Then the Hurricanes came through and we had moved thankfully I had graduated high school by then-but I constantly wonder about my father, where he is and if he's alive. Or if he's one of the many that are unaccounted for."

"Oh my god, I'm-I-I'm thankful you've lived through this. I can help you look for your father."

"I would like that. But only if you buy that mini." She said smiling hopefully and trying to lighten the mood.

"Deal." They continued to try on clothes. When they finished they went to the check-out counter when Cyn saw something-or someone that she'd been avoiding: A Bounty Hunter. Not that they were after her, exactly, but they were after Delilah. She ducked down beside the counter.

"How'd the hell did they find me?"

"Who? What?" Sally said looking around.

"Shhhhh! Look natural. And don't look at the guy in the dark green tee-shirt."

"Ok, but why?"

"Shut up!" They man looked in the direction of the store but kept walking. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah? Cyn what the hell is wrong with you?"

"He's a Bounty Hunter. Looking for me and my sister." She sat up and looked over the counter. She saw the coast was clear and stood up.

"Okay, but why?"

"I'll tell you later." She put her clothes on the counter top and looked at the check out girl who looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry bout that. You'll have to forgive me."

"Okay. That would be $37.97."

"Here you go." Cyn handed the money over.

"Had to go and break your god-damn computer."

"I'm getting it fixed." Sam pouted. "And we need to get to the library."

"Not the point." Dean took a swig of beer.

"How can you drink that? Sally warned you not to drink anything while you're here."

"I just need a small-" He made a small burp. "Drinky."

"Drinky? Dean, stop. Put-the-" Dean took another drink and turned away from Sam. "Give me the god-forsaken beer. Put it down."

"Why? It's completely clean. You just gotta be a buzz kill."

"Dean, we are in a pool bar, which pool is your favorite game. And you're good at it. But you haven't been able to get a single shot since you got that beer."

Dean hiccupped. "You're a fool. This beer is cleaner than you forehead, Clearasil." Then he laughed.

Sam reached up and touched a pimple on his forehead. "Shut up."

"Okay, okay mad bad."

"You mean 'my bad'?"

"Yea, but that's what the mainstream people say."

"Like four and a half years ago."

"Maybe, you on to something."

"Oh god, I'm going to have to drag him out." Sam thought out loud.

Cyn and Sally sat on the bench in the food court, exhausted. "How much money do you have?"

Cyn looked at her purse. "I think about two dollars and thirty cents. You?"

"A quarter."

"Oh, good thing I had fifteen bucks of my own or we would have had to pass up Bath and Body Works. And those water guns for Sam and Dean."

"Yeah."

"You think we should call Sam and Dean?"

"Yea. Go ahead, but tell Sam that he might have to carry me."

"Fine, Dean's probably stronger so he can carry me."

"Okay."

Cyn dialed Sam's number. He picked up.

"Hello? Dean! Stop that!"

"Hello? Sam?" Cyn stuck her finger in her ear so she could hear him since she was getting bad reception.

"Ahhh! That pinches! Cyn! It will probably take awhile before I can get Dean in the car. He has, like, superhuman strength. He drank the beer."

"He drank the what?" Sally snatched the phone from Cyn.

"After I told him not to drink? He's high and they slip like, malt liquor in it."

"Lordy!" Cyn said.

"We can take a cab and hopefully help you get him in the car."

"That would be good! Take the fastest one you can find!" And Sam hung up.

"Do you know the number for the cab people?" Cyn asked.

"Not off the top of my head." Cyn got up and got the phone book and pushed the number. She talked a little and hung up.

"They'll be here in twenty."

Sally sighed.

Soon they we're at Tom's. When they pulled up Cyn could literally see a cloud of smoke hanging over the whole bar. "Damn." They walked in and immediately started coughing. There was thick grey smoke and then they saw Dean. He was on top on the pool table yelling at Sam he was fine. "Sam! We're over here."

"Sam, I fine! You're the one who's shrinking." He said standing on his tip toes.

"Dean, you're standing on the pool table, of course I'd be shrinking to you."

"Can't hear you, Stewart Little! You're too small. Hey! It's Cyn! Or should I say Sin."

"Really, no one would that connection, Dean."

"Come on Dean. I promise that the place we're going has beer."

"Don't you think I tried that?"

"Oh my god, look at his pupils!" Sally said.

"You-are high-you-need to leave her before we get another rendition of 'If You Like Pina Colada's' or 'Beverly Hill's Cop'."

"Mercy, thankfully we missed that."

"Get down-or-or I'll call dad."

"Dad? Dean turned to look at him. "Where?"

"He's on his way and if you don't straiten out he will be so disappointed in you. Look at you, almost thirty, single and standing, stoned, on a pool table calling me Stuart Little."

"Oh my god, your right, I should stop." His eyes were still unfocused but he sounded sincere.

"Let's go." They all walked out of the pub. Sam was helping Dean walk.


	5. If you like Pina Coladas

**AN: Wasup wasup! This is Shesweet and I am updating! If you will review I will do it again and so on and so forth!**

**Love**

**Shesweet**

Dean woke up somewhere he didn't know-not that it was the first time but the bed was frilly and not the first time ether-he didn't remember _anything_. The bedroom was huge and the bed had a low slung canopy. He sat up and realized his mouth tasted like puke and lawn mower fumes. He stood-a bit unsteadily at first but started to get the hang of it. He opened the door and the hall was loooooong and there were eight doors he could see. There were some arrows pointing to the left, the first set led to the bathroom he found so he used an unopened tooth brush that said Dean on the package and used a swig of mouth wash. After he splashed his face with water he left the bathroom and followed the other arrows down a flight of spiral stairs they to a landing and went through the push door and it turned out to be the kitchen where Cyn, Sam and Sally were sitting. It was decorated I bright yellow and white. Sam was reading the news paper and Cyn and Sally were modeling clothes. Sam laughed at her and looked at her admiringly.

"Well, look who decided to wake at the crack of 1:50. Why, it's Pot-Head Pete. Or do you go by Stoner Steve?"

"You look like you've been on a bender-oh wait, you have." Cyn said.

"Where are we?"

"My house!" Sally said way to perky. His head started to pound.

He looked confused and started to dig in his pockets. He pulled out napkins with women's numbers on them, five packets of mayo, two of jelly and four of ketchup. Then a pudding cup.

"What the hell?"

"Dude, Where's My Car?" Cyn said and started to laugh.

"Where's coffee or orange juice-or a suicide machine?"

"I would tell you but my name's Stuart Little and you can't hear me."

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain," Cyn and Sally sang.

"Please! I'm begging, tell me and stop singing." Cyn slid a tall glass of orange juice towards him.

"Bev-bev-Beverly Hills cop, bev-bev-Beverly Hills cop, Doo do doo dad oo da do da do dadooooooo!" She said making the glass dance in front of him. He grabbed it and drank it down in almost one gulp.

"Oh! So you needed a drinky?" Sam asked.

"Eat me."

"Such vulgarity. Why, there's a seventeen year old girl in here." Cyn said in the biggest brightest Ms. Clever voice she could make.

"Okay, I acted a bit-eccentric yesterday." Sam snorted. "But, I have a major headache. And why are you singing Beverly Hills Cop?"

"You sang karaoke."

"But, they don't have karaoke." Sally said

Sam lifted his eyebrows. "Exactly." Sally put a plate down in front of Dean.

"What is this?" It was a seafood omelet with shrimp, salmon and cheese on top of it.

"An omelet." Dean looked at her blankly. "Eggs."

"Oh, sorry, my brain isn't working." And he started to eat.

"How are you coming along with what's going on in this town?"

"Were not."

"Oh." Sally wiped her hands on her apron. "Well you want to Google us? There's Broadband up stairs. Never mind, I'll go. Cyn you coming?" She said walking out of the room.

"Sure. Be back. B.T.H: We got you some water guns." They darted up the stairs and as soon as Cyn got into the room Sally pushed her against the wall.

"Sam was totally checking you out!"

"Is that the reason you just mugged me?"

"Sorry." She let go of her. "It's just that I haven't been this excited since-"

"Yesterday when you saw that mini."

"Oh yeah." Sally said reminiscently. "It's just that you guys are oh-so perfect for each other. You are, like, so cute together and you, like, totally dig him."

"I do not! And we aren't like that."

"You're lying. And he's into you. You guys slept together. You lost your virginity to him. You love him." Cyn started to cry.

"No I don't! And he doesn't love me! Okay? Everybody I love leaves me, my mom, my dad, Delilah! I mean, I can't love him cause if I do he might die or just go-step out the door. I won't let that happen. So I'm going back downstairs and I will fuckin' do the splits to stop my heart from pitter pattering if I have to, okay?"

"Cyn, I'm sorry you lost all those people but you have to love."

"No, I don't. I can keep being that obnoxious girl that I have been since the beginning. The other night was a loss of control-a glitch a laps in judgment. I let my body and heart get the best of my brain. I mean, they nicely let me come along with them to do this-crazy stuff I've been doing since I was eight. Sam and I are freaks and I just can't take him being so close in my grasp to be mine-my love. And I just need to stop. He is sorta-perfect in my eyes. I'm so aware of his flaws and yet they like dissipate to make my tall, White, stupid, stupid, city boy and I love him-I totally do and I've known him for like three weeks-three awesome awesome weeks that the only things I would trade for would be Lilah and more time with him. I guess this is what people call head over heels."

"I loved Daryl, my boyfriend and still do. And after all this is sorted out, I will call him and tell him so. And I believe that love feeds the soul and heart. I lost my brother, Aaron, five years ago and his girlfriend, Di, had just died in a car accident. He was perfectly healthy until it happened-I believe he died of a broken heart. And I really like you Cyn; you can be a bit secretive, but would you do all that to stop loving? And I would really hate for you to die such a horrible death. So don't block love out. It might be the only thing that is keeping you alive."

"I can't yet. I have to know he's not going to leave me. Our line of work is pretty dangerous."

"What do you guys do?"

"We're Ghost Hunters to dumb it down a bit. More like killers of all bad things supernatural."

"What? That's absurd! Why are you guys here? You think it's something evil?"

"Maybe, we have to go talk to the mayor."

"You can't talk to Mayor St. George."

"Fine." Cyn walked over to the computer and Googled 'St. George'. It pulled up a bunch of websites including, 'Why is the town doomed?' which was a message board.

I heard that the town founder sold his daughter to the devil.

-Bata boom boom boom! Boston, Mass

No, he sold her youth and innocence.

-Terky Lurky L.A, Cal

I'm from St. George and if u r than have u noticed that u haven't seen any pics of him?

-Devil on your shoulder St. George, Utah

If you Google Malcolm St. George there's no record of him dieing but there's also no record of him still being alive.

-Deliteful San Antonio, Tex

Maybe they don't know when he died ya genius.

-HaHaHa!;)

When a founder dies there's usually some record. Go ask someone at a library.

-Babyblue29000

"Wanna go to the library?"


	6. The Libary

"This is dusted, Cyn." Sally said. There were five stacks of books that Cyn was skimming. "Unless your name is Nancy Drew."

"Whatever, it must be cause I have to get to the bottom of this."

"Oh Cyn. You can find this easy. Go ask the librarian."

"I will." Cyn got up and walked over to the librarian. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?" The man turned and looked down at Cyn.

"What do you know about Malcolm St. George?"

"I know that he was born in 1629 and he was rumored to be a Satanist."

"But, when did he die?"

"We don't know. He his and his wife just disappeared. But the mayor is related to him."

"Well, where would I go about talking to him?"

"You could go to his home. It's on Main Street."

"I'm Cynthia by the way."

"Jonathan. Well if you have anymore questions or you need directions just call, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She turned around and walked to the table.

"We should go see Mayor St. George." Cyn dug around in her purse and dialed Sam. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cyn?"

"Sam, Sally and I are on our way to the mayor's house. You wanna meet us there?"

"Sure. But you can't go as Cyn Dixon. You have to be under cover."

"Meet us at-." Cyn covered the mouth piece on her phone and whispered to Sally. "Sal, where's your nearest Costume Store?"

"Billy Bob's Megastore is on twenty-second street."

"Meet us at Billy Bob's on Twenty Second."

"See ya there." Sam hung up.


	7. Hello Mayor!

"Why are we doing this?" Cyn said. They were walking up the path. "It doesn't make any since."

"It makes perfect since. We go in, you ask a couple questions then Sam and Sally come to the door-"

"As a couple who is trying to make an appointment for him to marry them?"

"Precisely."

"Are you still hung over?"

"Like a fat man's love handles." They knocked on the door.

"This is stupid." A small Hispanic woman opened the door. "Hello, I'm Providence Murphy and this is Jonah Smith, we just called and made an interview with the Mayor."

"My I see an ID or some type of certification?" They both flashed an ID.

"We are from the National Enquirer."

"Please come in. Mr. St. George! There is a Providence Murphy and Jonah Smith here from the National Enquirer!" The woman said into an intercom.

"I will be down in a moment, Claudia. Take them to the Lounge." She led them up flights of stairs to a room that was decorated in black, white, and grey. They sat on the grey leather couch. Cyn smoothed her black pencil skirt and moved around to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Claudia sat a cup of tea in front each of them then added cream and sugar. Cyn picked hers up and drank from it and Dean picked his up, tasted it and decided he didn't like it and almost spit it out.

"Make yourselves comfortable and help yourself to some cookies. Mr. Mark will be down soon." She turned around and walked out of the room. Dean leaned back on the couch and spread his legs to get comfortable.

"Dean, she said get comfortable not make yourself at home. Were still talking to the mayor."

"Fine," He sat up angrily. "I don't like people unless they have boobs." He looked over at Cyn's legs.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Smith?"

"Of course not. I'm counting at the lint on your skirt. I am so bored! Usually something attacks me or I have to shoot something by now." Dean fiddled with the crease in his khakis.

"You have ADD, man."

"Probably do." They sat there for awhile quietly. "There's twenty-three pieces of lint."

"Jesus!"

"Hello there." A mans voice said. They both jumped and looked over. "You must be Jonah and Providence. I'm Mark St. George." Said the man. He was tall-about 6'4ish-with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He looked to be pretty young and had a deep voice that traveled. They stood to shake his hand and he kissed Cyn's. "Providence, that's a beautiful name." He said keeping her hand.

"Thank you."

"No seriously. You do know what Providence means? It means fate, destiny. Like it was providence you called me for this interview."

"Aren't you married, Mr. St. George?" She said slipping her hand out of his and crossing her arms.

"Actually, I have a situation." He casually strolled over and poured himself a glass of scotch. "Would you all like a glass? And call me Mark, if you please."

"No, we're working, Mark." He walked with long legs over to a chair and sat right in front of her. "So, what is your thought on the teenagers of this town looking older than you do?"

He took her hands one of his. "It's a tragedy. I believe that something out of our hands is happening." He drank some scotch and rubbed the back of Cyn's hand with his thumb. He looked in her eyes.

"Mr.-Mark. You never answered me on my question about your marital status forwardly. I'm a journalist and I don't take kindly on bullshit."

"And I wouldn't feed you bullshit, Providence. That's the last thing I would want. Jonah, you've been very quiet in all this. Would like to talk to me? I won't bite. I promise." He smiled showing perfectly straight white teeth and longer pointed canines.

"What do you know about your ancestor Malcolm St. George?"

"I could see that one coming with my eyes covered and my back turned." He chuckled. "I inquire about him all the time-"

"Just answer the damn question and stop the whole Edgar Allen Poe trip."

"Ahhhh…Edgar-"

"Mark!"

"Sorry. I guess I'm an old soul. I don't tend to talk as people normally do-"

"Mr. Mark?" Claudia said from the door way. "There's a women and a man here who want to talk to you."

"Mama would have a fit if she knew I was pondering business things on a Sunday."

"They are a young couple who want to get married."

"I guess I could see them quickly, if dear Providence is willing to wait for a short bit."

"I guess we could wait." Mark kissed her hand and stood up.

"Thank you. I will return soon. Please help yourself to something." He left the room with Claudia.

"Freak." Cyn said standing up.

"And the Oscar goes to Cyn Dixon." Dean said.

"I have to go and look through his things. If they ask remember I'm going to the bathroom."

"Gotcha." Cyn snuck out the door. She walked down the hall and could hear Mark and Sally talking. She looked in rooms and they all seemed to be bedrooms. She found one of interest but it had a keypad lock on it. Her head began to throb and swirl. There was a piercing sound in her ears.

_She saw she was face to face with Mark and he was kissing her but she couldn't move. It was dark and dank where she was and it was something was lurking in the shadows…She saw Sam kneeled over off to the side but her premonition self wasn't struggling to save him and he was bleeding…_

Sam's head was pulsating. He was in the bathroom and he was going to find Cyn. He saw in the premonition that she was kissing Mark and it really got to him. Was he feeling jealousy? Or was it just because she wasn't saving him?

_She was kissing him harder than before and they we're backed against a post. She knew that Sam was hurt-maybe even dieing but she couldn't move. Then she realized: it wasn't that she couldn't move-she didn't want to._


	8. Over The Ledge

She gasped as she snapped out of her trance. Why were all her premonitions lately about sex? She remembered how helpless and how bloody Sam looked and she had to fight to get the image out of her face…Then there was a flash and a spark sound and the door swung open. Her eyes got wide when she looked. Something had blown up the keypad. She hurried up and went in the room and barricaded it. What the hell? She was the only one around. Wasn't she? Maybe something shot it. Could she have done it? She started to look around and realized it was the library. She looked through some books and the desk but a bunch of the drawers were locked. Hmmmm, could she blow up some of the locks? She closed her eyes and focused on the desk. Nothing. Aww, screw it! Cyn kicked the combination lock with her shoe. The lock went flying away and she opened the drawer. There was money and a check book. Nothing all that incriminating. Then was a knock on the door. Cyn looked around and ducked under the desk but then thought about it. 'How 'I Love Lucy' is that?' and decided to sneak out. She ran over to the window and unlocked it. The barricade started to fall.

"Damn my weak upper-body strength!"

"Jonah?" Mark said from behind Dean. Dean was leaned out the window trying to help Cyn in. He backed out the window.

"Uh, yes?"

"What on god's green earth are you doing?"

"Um, I was getting some air. I was feeling a bit-claustrophobic."

"Well, where's Providence?"

"Uh, she went to the bathroom. She could be lost. Maybe you should go find her."

"Maybe I should. Sometimes I don't even know where I'm going." He turned and went out of the room. Dean took a breath and turned to the window.

"Cyn?" He looked around and saw her pressed against the wall of the building. There was someone else leaned out a couple windows down. "Sam?"

"That mayor is eccentric, but that's about it."

"He's crazy!"

"He's bonkers. Here," Dean gave Cyn his hand.

"Stay away, Cyn. You saw the premonition." As Sam said that Cyn's feet slipped from under her. She screamed. She was hanging over four stories up in the air and could see gardeners under her feet, working with out know or a care of what was happening above their heads.

"Why the hell did I wear espadrilles?" Dean pulled her into the window. They were both short of breath.

"What the hell do you eat?" She shrugged. "What premonition?"

"I-we had a premonition that I was kissing the mayor and Sam was bleeding really badly. I was tied to a post."

"And this is why you have to stay away?"

"Well, unless you're here too." She leaned out the window. "Sam! Can you get out?"

"Uh, yea. But I left Sally alone with him. Can you go check on her, while I escape?"

"I can try. Dean, I will be right back. I'm going to go see 'about a bathroom'." She stepped out the door and down the hall. She made it to a bunch of stair cases and kneeled down and peeked through the spokes. She saw Sally pleasantly making small talk with the maid, Claudia while she dusted. Cyn turned walked down the hall. And hand gently slipped around her waist. She tried to pry the hand off but it was to strong. 'Okay, don't panic. You always overreact when you panic.' Her brain reasoned. But her heart said, 'To hell with that!' She, of course, listened to her heart and started to kick and scratch. The person picked her up off the ground so she couldn't kick anymore. Then she started to scream so they covered her mouth.

"Shhhhhh…" She heard a voice scold. "We can't have you screaming and ruining my fun, now can we miss Murphy." She bit his hand and he pulled her into a room.


	9. Walk the Line

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled when he put her down. She walked towards the door so he moved to block it. "What the hell, Mark?"

"You can't leave just yet." He pulled her to him. "We haven't had our fun yet."

"I don't wanna have fun with you."

"Yes you do." She started to want him.

"I do, I don't know what's wrong with me." They started to kiss. He rested his hands on her hips and she closed her eyes.

Sam stood up and started to walk up the stairs. Sally got up and ran after him. "Wait, Sam. What's wrong?"

"Just go sit down. I'll tell you after this is over. Don't go anywhere with the mayor or Claudia." He walked down the hallway and put his hand on the knob of a door.

She opened her eyes and she saw she was face to face with Mark. It was a dark, dank room and she was backed against a post and she couldn't move. "What's going on, Mark?"

"It was an illusion set up by me. And so was the premonition that your boyfriend, Sam had."

"What? I-we-."

"I know that you aren't who you say, Cynthia. I know about your father and your sister and her baby-oh," He clicked his tongue. "And how unfortunate about your mommy. I see it all. Oh poor Cynthia. Oh, you and Sam are a bit more than I thought. You had your first time with him. Oh! Daddy's little girl is a whore. What would he say if he found out that you are a slut? His reaction wouldn't be too favorable would it, Cynthi-baby?"

She saw Sam over on the floor. Cyn struggled to get away. "I'm going to kick your ass, Mark St. George! What is making those kids die so young?"

"You have my name a bit wrong Miss Dixon. Malcolm St. George, if you please. And not to sound like a batman villain who explains the whole thing, I'm taking their youth. People would do anything for what they want. Including sell their souls. Among them: Dear little Sally's mother. She went to the fountain and said that she would sell her soul to look younger. Not to save her daughter from her injuries gained in a car accident. And so I gave it to her. At the expense of her daughters youth. One man said he would sell his soul to save his father so I took his son's youth and gave it to his father. All they have to do is go to my fountain and all their wishes will become so, with a price. So to answer your question-their parents. Or depending on how you look at it-me since I caused the illnesses or imperfections."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Love, I wonder how your father would react if her heard your filthy mouth? He wouldn't like to see what a dirty whore his little girl has become. But he will." Cyn's father walked up to her and looked her in her eyes.

"Cynthie, is this true? Have you become a dirty mouthed whore?"

"I-daddy-" Her eyes started to tear.

"You don't deserve for me to stay around. I'm leaving." He turned and walked away.

"Daddy-I-don't leave me! I'm sorry! I love you, come back-please!" She started to sob. "Wait! Take me!"

"He's gone Cynthia. He can't hear you. But what about Mommy? You haven't thought about how she would feel about you, have you? You've become so blood thirsty and evil. And I would know since I'm the Devil. So blood thirsty, so whorish. Mommy is so disappointed." A short woman, 5'3, in a white gown and brown hair that was in flames walked up her. She was Cyn's mom.

"My baby girl has become evil. You killed me! You did! I was tending to you when I was killed. It was you!"

"Mommy-I'm so sorry-please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" She cried harder.

"It's over, Cynthia. I'm gone and it's your fault. I'm going again and this time I'm not coming back."

She shook her head profusely. "Mommy, I-didn't mean it! Please stay! I want you here! You have to stay. I'm still your baby. I'm your baby girl! Wait!" Her hands were free and she reached for her mom as she walked away from her.

"If you want to see Mommy and Daddy you have to walk down that road." A dirt road appeared under her feet and she could walk and move again. The air smelled like fire and smoke and it made her cough. Mark had disappeared. Her feet were wobbly and she wiped her face, there was a river along the path. It was a deep red and there were bones floating in it. "Keep walking you will see your family." She heard his voice call.

"What is it?" She knelt down and looked into the river.

"The River Styx. Walk along it. Don't worry. Everything is fine."

"Everything's fine." She stood up and started to walk. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam's fine. You will see him there." She continued to walk.

"I'm doing this for Sam."


	10. Savin' Me

**A/N: Hello Hel-_lo! _I am updating, second time this week. Sorry for the legnthy hiatus. Internet problems. **

**Anywhodools,**

**Talk to yall later,**

**Wow. This is a bland A/N,**

**Shesweet.**

**BTW,**

**I use Savin' Me by Nickelback and I don't own it.**

**Well I own the C.D but not the rights to it.**

**Luvs and Sweetness**

Sam busted into room after room not caring if he got caught. He couldn't find her. He burst into the room that Dean was in. "Have you seen her? Where is she? I can't find her!"

"Who, Cyn?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She went to go check on Sally like you asked, like, fifteen minuets ago. I went and looked for her a couple of minuets ago and couldn't find her."

"I didn't tell her to check on Sally."

"But I heard you and she was out on the ledge and you said something about a premonition and she almost fell."

"Nothing. I never did any of those things."

"Have we run into another shape shifter?"

"I don't know. But we need to get going and find her."

"Go get Sally, put her on a bus to her house. Come back here and we will find her." Sam ran out of the room and down the stairs to Sally.

"You have to leave here." She was still sitting down so he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. "It's dangerous. Let's go." He opened the door and shoved her out in front of him and down the front steps. He pushed her towards the nearest bus stop. "It's for your own good. I want you to call me if there's any trouble." He ran and met Dean in the lounge room like they said. They ran around the house looking for Cyn but then out of no where they were in a dark room.

"Hello boys. I see you've come to save your beautiful Cynthia. Sam, she's quite taken with you." Mark said walking slowly towards them.

"Where is she you son of a bitch?"

"Dean, you had to stoop as low as to bring my mother into this?"

"Who or what are you?"

Mark chuckled. "I'm the devil. And your love is currently taking a walk." Sam looked into the shadows and saw Cyn's body lying on the floor.

"Cyn!"

She was still walking down the path when she heard someone call her name. She looked up. But she couldn't see anyone. But she knew the voice. It was Sam! "Sam?" Her lips moved.

"Cyn, he's evil don't listen to him. Stop."

"But Sam, I have to see my family. To tell them I'm sorry." Her lips moved.

Sam touched her arm.

"Don't listen to him Cynthia. He just wants you for himself. Don't let him keep you from your family." She started to walk again but she tripped and started to crawl.

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin',_

"Cynthie, we're here. Just walk down this path with me." Her mom appeared and held out her hand.

_Oh, I reach for you,_

"But I'm scared mommy. I have to stop walking." She rolled over onto her back. "What if Sam and Dean are right?"

"Don't be scared. We will be a family again. You, me and your father. And soon enough DeDe." Cyn got up and started to walk again.

_I'm terrified of these four walls…_

_Come please I'm callin'…_

"Cyn!"

_And oh I scream for you,_

"Sam!"

"He's the devil. He's trying to get you to hell. Stop walking!"

"I can't." She continued to walk along the River Styx.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me,_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin',_

_And all I see is you,_

"Cyn! It's Dean. Mark is bad. You can't let him control you. You are strong."

_Show me what its like,_

_To be the last one standing,_

_Teach me wrong from right…_

"You can beat this! Do it!"

"It's time for you to get out of his dark place. You are in a trance. We need your help. Think about what it will be like if you aren't here."

"Is it worth saving me?"

_Say it for me,_

_Say it to me…_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me,_

"He's the devil. It's worth it for your self."

"I'm worth it. Have some faith Cyn." She thought out loud.

Things were murky and dark. Her head started to swirl. She said it over and over. The river started to lighten, turn a crystal blue. Then dissipate. The dirt path started to disappear and everything was black. There was nothing under her feet and she started to fall. Fall into nothingness.

_Hurry I'm fallin',_

_I'm fallin',_

Cyn sat up abruptly almost hitting Sam in the head with hers. She was breathing hard. "Sam? Mark, he's gone."

Sam looked around the room had faded to the room that Mark and Cyn had been in originally.

"Fuck! We let him get away!"

"But we saved you so we can feel as though we did our jobs."

"I know why all the teens are aging so rapidly. The fountain. He's taking their youth so he can stay alive."

"You mean like, the Fountain of Youth?"

"Yeah and he's Malcolm St. George. But more in the car."

"Well, we need to destroy the fountain. What was it like, you know, hell?" They helped her up and they walked out of the room and down the stairs. They stepped up to the car

"Well, there was the River Styx running along a path that I assume leads to hell." Sam gave her a hug and opened her door for her.

"I'm happy you're okay. How did he get you?"

"He snuck up behind me." He shut the door once she got in.

"No, I mean, how did he get you to go?"

"He told me my family was there. I think he used some kind of mind control on me to believe him. He-he called me a whore. And he said you were there too, so I went."

"But-you not a whore. Quite the opposite."

"But, he made illusions so I saw my mommy and daddy telling me that I'm a whore and that I don't disserve them to stay."

"And he made you believe that your parents were disappointed in you? But how? How would he know?"

"I guess he could shuffle through my thoughts."

"And your thoughts are that you're a whore?" Dean asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Well,"

"And your parents feel disgraced by you?"

"I hate to admit it but yeah."

"Don't. I mean, look at what your mother sees. Not many daughters have beaten strange illnesses and defeat the devil from sending you to hell just so they can find what killed their mother."

"I know but I'm just weird that way."

"Call Sally check on her."

She dialed the number. "Sal?"

"Cyn, it's-" There was static. "Cyn?" She whispered. "He's-The mayor is here! Help! He's trying to take me!"

"Are you home?"

"Yea, I'm hiding under the bed. Oh no-hurry ya'll!" The call cut off.

"Sal? Sally! The call cut off. She said that the mayor's there and she sounded freaked out. Get to Sally's-quick."


	11. The Fountain

One foot in front of the other. She walked along the dirt path.

"Keep walking. He's there."

"He's there. Aaron's there. I will see my brother."

"Yes, you will Sally. And Di. Don't forget her. The girl who you killed. Remember? You just talked to her." Sally tripped and fell. Dirt clung to her face with tears. At first she was going to reach into the river to wash her face but before she did she saw it was made for blood.

"Yes, I killed Di. I'm the one who was in the car with her. I'm the one who was talking to her when she crashed. I'm the one who saw her brains hanging out of her head before I passed out. I can't face them. What if they're madder than I thought they were?"

"Don't worry about that. Take your brother's hand." Aaron appeared in front of her with his hand extended.

"I can't."

"Why don't you come and apologize to Di?" Sally reached for his hand.

"Sally?" Cyn yelled.

"Cyn? What are you doing here?" Sally mumbled her lips moving. Cyn shook her shoulders. Cyn could roughtly read her lips.

"I'm trying to save your sorry ass! Wake up."

"I have to apologize to Di."

"Di? You mean-you mean you brother's girlfriend?"

"Yea. I have to."

"What?"

"I was in the car with her when she crashed. I was telling her that Aaron had cheated on her. Cyn? Can you hear me?"

"Sally stop walking you don't disserve to go to hell."

"Hell? I'm not."

"You're walking along the River Styx! Stop walking. You are worth living! If you keep walking you will be stuck in hell for eternity."

"Actually, she will be a slave for a lifetime then the rest of eternity in hell." Mark said.

Cyn turned her head to look at Mark "Shut up! Sal, you have so much to live for. You're seventeen. You have more life than I do to live. And I have a lot. Come on! If you stop walking I will help get you back together with Daryl."

"Cyn? Do you think that you can bribe her away her away from the River Styx?" Sam said crossing his arms.

"It's worth a try."

"Really?" Sally yelled. "You'll help me?"

"Come on, Sally. You have to. You're a great person and you're gorgeous and Daryl's a blind idiot if he won't take you back. But he will."

"I'm doing this for Daryl. And that son-of-a-bitch better take me back." Her brother tried to take her arm. "No, I'm not going with you. If you hadn't gone and cheated on your girlfriend I wouldn't have had to tell her. I don't want to apologize to you. I want to kill you!" He grabbed her arm and she used her weight to knock him into the River Styx. "I hope you burn! I love Daryl and I'm going back to be with him. You were always a crapy brother anyways. I want to live and I love Daryl."

She started to fall. At first she thought she was going to hell but then she crashed into her body. She sat up with a jolt. "I-I'm going to hell!"

"What?"

"I'm going to hell. I killed my brother."

"He wasn't your brother. He was an illusion."

"But how did he know-?"

"He's the devil. I told you what we do."

"Ohhhhhhhh. Where the hell did he go?"

"Sir's and Madams. Feel free to destroy the fountain. I don't need it."

"Mark, get your tall skinny ass back here!"

"You won't be seeing the last of me."

"Mark! Mark?"

"We lost him again!"

"We'll get him."

"Hey, do you guys have something like a bat or a crow bar?"

"Well probably, why?"

"We have a fountain to re-design."

Cyn was about take a running start at the fountain with a crow bar when Sam grabbed it and held on to it. "Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're the one about to take off and crush a piece of stone like some Amazon on acid."

Cyn let go and put her hands on her hips. "At least I'm an Amazon and not some mop top, sheep banged, gangly, city boy, noodle brain!"

"You are so juvenile."

"You are!"

"Less yak more whack!" Dean said knocking a piece of the fountain in to the flowers. It was a beautiful place with red, yellow and orange flowers all around.

Sam looked thoughtful. He walked around the fountain looking deeply at it. "What's so special about this spot?"

"Well it takes six miles, about, to get to it from the direct ways. And how many direct ways are there to get to it?" Cyn asked.

"Three." Sally said.

"Exactly."

"666." Dean said thinking about it.

"Right. And that's the devil's number."

"So that means…"

"That means it's approximately right above hell."

"So it's why you can sell your-you know what here." Dean said.

"Right. It's closest to hell. So if we destroy the fountain we could keep people from selling their-doo majigys."

"So if there's a lowest point which is here than there's a highest point, right?"

"Yea. What's the highest place in town?"

"Um, either the church, the school or Daryl's house."

"Daryl lives on the highest point in town?"

"A cluster of houses are up there including his. And a fountain. It's called Crescent Hills."

"Has Daryl or any of his friends who live up there started to age?"

"No. Now that I think about it. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that that may be the good point in the city and Mark obviously can't do anything to them. But why?"

"One thing at a time. Lets smash the fountain so no one can come here talking about selling-their thing." Dean hit it again but this time it cracked and dark smoke started to pour out of the crack. Dean watched the smoke thoughtfuly. "Ru-u-u-n-n-n!" They all started to run like crazy. They all piled into Dean's car and drove off.


	12. Say a Few Priesty Words'

"Thanks! A bunch of teenagers might have been dieing of old age but there was never black smoke pouring out of cracks! Why would you do that? You guys just said that it's above hell!"

"Rookie mistake from a not so rookie."

"Jesus!" The Cyn made a cross across her chest. "In the name of the father and the son and the holy ghost."

"Cyn, I didn't know you're religious."

"I'm not. But after the shit that's happened to day, they say not to use the Lord's name in vain. And hell! I'm not going to anger him anymore than we might have! I seriously don't wanna find out what he will do."

"Where's a freakin' church?" Dean said swerving around a parked car.

"Go straight then turn right."

"This is insane!" Then everybody started to scream and they screeched to a stop in the parking lot of the church. Cyn and Sally fell onto floor of the back seat.

"Let's go. Nobody gets left behind." Dean said. He opened Sally's so she could get out and Sam did the same for Cyn. She lingered in front of him a little too long. "There will time to flirt and stuff if we live through this." They all ran into the church. There was a priest and a nun. The nun was lighting candles towards the corner.

"Um, excuse me, Father?" The priest turned around and looked at Cyn. He was an older man who was around Dean's height with salt and pepper hair and bifocals. "Can we borrow you for a little while?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Could you come to Crescent Hills and-." She took a breath and talked into her chest. "Hollifie the fountain." She said quickly.

"Excuse me? My hearing my not be the same but I do believe that I heard you say something about hollifiing the fountain? What does that mean?"

"I would like you to come and bless the fountain and turn it into holy water. You know, the cross thing…Say a few priesty words. Me and my friends are in some trouble and we need to stay on high grounds until we're prepared."

"Um, why do you to prepare?"

Sally walked up and took a deep breath. "Well I keep aging and aging and we were trying to find out why and Cyn hasn't told me and we were trying to shut down the Devil-who's the mayor's fountain but genius boy here decides to crack the foundation of it and black smoke from hell came pouring out and we ran here and could have quite possibly died."

"Sally Marx? How are you? What's wrong with you all?"

"Hello Father Landry. The only thing that's wrong with us is that we have walked down the River Styx and back and we need to prepare for whatever is going to come out of that crack." Sally took a deep breath as soon as she finished.

"I guess if you're sure I can go with you as long as you get me back soon. And I can't bless the water but I will help in any other way."

"If you don't help us with the water situation than we're gonna need a least three gallons from you."

"But what you're asking of me is unspeakable." The nun got up and walked away.

"Please father. The survival of this town is in you. Please don't make us tell you all of the things we've been through."

The priest leaned in and whispered "I know what you're talking about. But Sister Cathleen was here. Now, I know about the fact that there is extreme evil in this town but the devil? Hell? I don't think so."

"But we can't leave this area. It's the highest point in town and we need your help. Are you in or not?"

"I suppose but-" Sally and Cyn took his arms gently

"Please Father. See, I was an orphan as a child-"

"Geez." Sam said impatiently looking at the ceiling and tapping his foot with his hands in his pockets.

"And I've been dealing with things like this for a long time and I am renowned around the country for what I do. And I say we need to close the fountain above hell before the town becomes too hectic-" They opened the doors and looked out to the town. There was a black cloud hovering above half the town.

Cyn inhaled sharply. "Too late." The priest made a cross across his chest the rubbed the black cross hanging from his neck.

"I may never be the same after this." He stepped off the front stoop of the church. "So, you want me to turn the fountain into holy water?"

"That would be it. And I'm sure there is already a special place in heaven for you."

He sighed. "I suppose I could for the greater good."

"Okay good!" They walked him towards the car.

"But the thought of you beautiful young women and these two young men sort of stirs me."

"In what way, Father?"

"Well, I know how young feelings can be with the-" Dean looked really amused. "Hormones raging and those two," He pointed to Cyn and Sam. "Giving goo goo eyes to each other, you never know." Dean chuckled.

"No worries, I don't find either of those women attractive." Dean got in the drivers seat. Sam climbed into the back so Father Landry could sit up front.

"Hey!" They both said at the same time.

"In that way. Let me finish. One is more like a sister and the other? _Way_ too young for me. But Sam would probably take her." Sam cut Dean a dark look.

"When this priest gets out of this car…"

"He was kidding, Father. That was just a harmless brotherly shot. A jab." Cyn said.

"I've known Sally since before she was Sally. I just don't want her to get into any trouble. Does you Mother know you're here?"

"She's out on business."

"Oh well. She will be hearing about this." They drove up the hill to the fountain. They stood there in front of it. "So…You want me to bless this fountain?"

"Yes."

"So you can do what?"

"We'll pour the holy water down in the crack and then some in the fountain so it won't be evil."

"And…Why is this fountain so evil?"

"Because it allows people to sell their souls. That's why the teens are aging rapidly."

"Well that says everything." He got to work turning the fountain into holy water. "It's ready. Do you have something to put the water in?"

"I don't think so…" Sam and Dean said.

"Yes! We have the Super Soakers!" Cyn said.

"Super soakers?" Sam asked.

"Don't be bitter, man." Dean turned and grabbed one of them out of the trunk. He filled up the chamber and sprayed it at Sam. "Does it burn?"

The front of Sam's shirt was soaked. "That's not funny." They filled up anything they could find. Cyn even flirted a guy into giving her his big gulp cup. They road down the hill to the lowest point in town and dumped holy water into the crack. Mark walked up to them with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you all up to?"

"Get the hell away from here!" Cyn yelled. He peeked at the crack over her shoulder. "Go!" Cyn sprayed him with holy water.

"That doesn't bother me. I am the source of all the evil in this world."

"Go to hell."

"I've been there…And it's overrated."

Cyn gave him a frustrated look. "Will. You. Just. Step! Please!"

"Please, I don't want this to tarnish anything that we might have together. I'm a very loveable person."

"You jackass. You are going to stand there while we tear down the gateways of hell?"

"Well, it's not the only one. Just the only one in this town." He crossed his arms. They dumped holy water into the fountain and it started to bubble. Dean got a shovel and started whacking pieces. "Oh you should really start at the bottom. It's easier."

"Thanks man-but shut up." They cracked the fountain. Black smoke spewed out faster and fire started to creep out too.

"Oh, that's not good."

"Don't you think we know that? Shut the fuck up!" They squirted holy on it to try to put out the fire. It hissed and got bigger. "What?"

"Okay. What's the opposite of fire?"

Sam stopped digging and looked over at Dean then went back to digging. Everybody's eyes got big. Even Mark's.

"Um, I do believe that it is water. Which you're dumping on it." Mark said.

Dean looked alarmed. "I should think before I speak."

"Yeah, Dean."

"Why isn't just the holy water working?"

"Maybe you need someone of pure blood."

"A virgin?" Dean asked looking taken aback.

"A priest."

"Damn. And we left ours up on Mt. Holymore." Dean said. Then he looked at Cyn. "Can you drive?"

"Of course I can you guys are just egotistic control freaks and won't let me. I had a half-way normal teen hood."

"Can you and Sally go up and get the priest?"

"Sure. Do you think he'll come?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't you try to pray over the crack or something?" Cyn and Sally got in the car and set off up the hill.

"Um, wait wait I almost had one." Sam looked at him. "What? It's been twenty years or more since I've been in a church for churchily things. Um,"


	13. It's what the world needs now

"You ladies want to talk?" Cyn turned and looked at Mark in the back seat then looked back at the road.

"I want you to go home."

"Well I want to talk. You should really keep your eyes on the road."

"Fuck off."

"Watch your language!" He snapped.

"Just be gone." She waved her hand at him.

"If I just left I wouldn't be the devil would I?"

"No matter what we do we can't make you leave."

"Are you immortal? Do you not die?" Sally asked.

"Die? No. Get banished to hell for hundreds of years? Yes. And that's happened before. About six hundred and sixty-six years ago. And it's not easy to do. You have to think or I only leave for an undisclosed amount of time."

"Well, I'm thinking and your still here."

He laughed. "There's way more than thinking that it will take."

"Then stop being a jack off and get on!" Mark disappeared. They pulled into the parking lot of the church and in front. They ran in and grabbed Father Landry by both of his arms and steering him towards the door. "We need you to come with us to the fountain."

"Okay, but why?"

"We need to bless that area."

"Fine since it's for the kids." They drove down to the fountain with Father Landry. "So, exactly what is it that you need?"

"We need for this to be good land. He," She pointed to Mark. "Is the devil. Say hello before we destroy you."

"Hello Father Landry. How are you?" The priest stared at him, wide eyed.

"He-the mayor-devil? Uh." Some lights flicked across Mark's face and he looked red and ugly. "Oh my god. He is the devil. I-I can't be here." He turned started back to the car.

"We told you! You can't bail now! We need you! I mean do you want us all to die from being ill prepared?"

"But-I can't deal with the devil."

"Come-_on_! You're destroying him not sharing a bed with him!"

Father Landry looked taken aback. "Miss-."

"If your done being disrespectful, the crack has gotten bigger." Mark was pointing at the ground. The crack was now a large gap in the ground. Cyn let out a high pitched scream. "And you know what? As Satin I still stand the same, but as the mayor I say get of the premises or I will call the police."

"As a guest in your town, I should obey, but as a hunter I say fuck you." Mark looked at Cyn. He grabbed her and held her over the crack.

"Leave or you will die." Cyn swallowed hard. She looked down and saw fire and lava under her feet. He smelled her neck. "I would hate for someone of your beauty to be damned. Maybe you can be my bride."

"You asshole! Put me down!"

"Come now dear Cynthia." She could feel the heat radiating onto her legs. She started sweating. "Is it hot?" She was speechless and started feeling faint.

"Put her down, Mark!" Sally yelled. "Put her down or I call the cops!"

With one arm he held Cyn up and with the other he moved his hand around and drew it towards him. Sally hit the ground. Sam rushed over to her. Father Landry stepped up.

"Mark, put that young girl down. Undo whatever you did to Sally. They didn't do anything."

"God damnit!" Dean yelled. He dumped bucket after bucket of holy water on the fire.

"Leave now and these ladies will live. Go!" Sam stayed where he was. And so did Dean. "I'm not above sacrifices. If I go they do too."

"Wake up Cyn!"

"It's-so hot. I want to live. Put me down."

"I can't. You can't live. And you guys want to leave." He looked at Sam Dean and Father Landry. They stayed where they were. "You guys want to leave." Dean dumped the water on Cyn to cool her down.

"Come on Cyn think how you got away from the River Styx!"

"Love." Cyn murmured.

"What?" Mark said sharply.

"Love, is what got me out of the illusion."

"Who do you love?" Dean asked.

"Delilah, my mom and dad. You guys, life."

"Love obviously stops him." Sam said.

"Yeah let's play that game where we all state the obvious. Oh wait! It's not a game! It's just Sam!" Dean said.

"Shut up! Say you love him! Say you love Mark."

"I-I-love you Mark."

"It's not working, sweetie."

"You have to believe it Cyn! Dig deep and love him!" Dean yelled.

"You don't love me!"

"You do!"

"You don't!"

"You do!"

"Cyn, I'm Mark. And you love me!" Sam said.

"I do love you. Mark." Mark dropped Cyn onto the ground. The heat hissed and the fire writhed.

"You will see Cynthia. This isn't the last of me." The wind blew fast and hard. They all strained to see but when it stopped Mark was gone. The crack was sealed and the fountain had dissapeared.

Cyn and Sally sat up. Sally looked years younger. "Sal!"

"What?"

"You-your face!"

"What about it? I'm even more disfigured? Oh my god!"

"No-not at all!"

"Oh my god!"

"Sally calm down!" Cyn slapped her. Sally looked at her. "Sally, you look beautiful."

"What?"

"You'll see. You guys okay? Father?"

"I'll be fine for now. Just-let's get back up to the church." He said, rubbing the marble finished cross that hung around his neck.


	14. A love mended

They said goodbye and apologized to the priest. They then drove back to Sally's house. As soon as they got there Cyn and Sally ran upstairs.

"Okay, this would be a good time for you to tell me that this is a joke." Cyn turned Sally to the mirror. "This is a very good joke. Because I look so young."

"Well I'm not magic-I don't think. But not like this."

"Well, than I look-nice."

"Go ahead. Freak out. I know you want to…" Sally jumped up and down and screamed.

"I look so pretty! Thanks Cyn!"

"Don't thank me, thank love."

"That is so corny."

"I know." They started laughing.

-------

The next morning Sam, Cyn, and Dean loaded all of Cyn's new clothes and the things into the car.

"Thanks again guys. Though most of last night was very frightening and disturbing, I am now a normal looking teen. But Cyn you forgot one thing. Me and Daryl? Back together?"

"Oh yeah well I can do that before we leave. Com'on." They got in the car. "We'll be back boys."

"But it's my car!" Dean yelled.

"Do you want to come along so you can watch me put two seventeen year olds back together? There will be a lot of lovey-dovey talk."

"Fine but that car better be perfect when you get back."

"It's not perfect now, Dean." Sam said.

"Not a scratch." She raised her right hand. "I swear." She stepped on the gas. They were (faster than the legal limit) in Crescent Hills _really_ quickly.

"Daryl's house is that way." They were in his driveway _way too fast_. "Okay. I'm a bit nervous."

"Let's go in."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay we're going. Okay." Cyn got up and opened Sally's door.

"Let's go." Cyn grabbed Sally's arm and pulled her out of the car. She pulled her to the door and knocked. An olive toned guy opened the door. He was tall, with black hair and greenish eyes.

"Sally?"

"Um, hi Daryl."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks. Um, can we come in?"

"Okay." He stepped out of the way so they could come into the house. "So, you want to introduce me and your friend?"

"Um, this is Cyn and that's Daryl."

"Why'd you break up?"

"Ummmmm… I don't know."

"Seriously. I want to know. Was it her looks or the fact that she was a virgin?"

"I-I-You really want to know? Because she didn't tell me she was a virgin before we did it. If she would have I would have made it more special."

"Is this true, Sal?"

"Partially. But he didn't ask and I was ready so I figured he sorta knew."

"Well I didn't and I felt like it wasn't good for her-that it wasn't particularly romantic."

"That's the thing. It was. It was perfect for me. And really romantic too. I mean, I'm in love with you so it was."

"It was?"

"Yeah, I mean you're a great guy and it crushed me to let you go."

"Well I just didn't want you to feel like I was taking advantage. You're the perfect girl. Smart, nice, beautiful."

"No I'm not."

"Modest, too."

"Do you still like her?"

"Yes."

"Do want her back?"

"Yes, if she'll have me."

"I will." They hugged.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want a ride to the house or you want to stay here."

"Here."

"Okay." Sally got up and gave Cyn a hug. "Bye girly girl."

"Bye Cyn. Love you much."

"Ditto. See ya Daryl nice meeting you. I'll tell Sam and Dean you said bye."

"You call me later okay. And talk to Sam like he's a person."

"I will." Cyn walked out to the car and drove off. "You guys ready?" She asked pulling into the driveway.

"Yeah." Cyn climbed into the backseat. "Where's Sally?"

"At Daryl's. I got them back together."

"Good for you-and them."


	15. The test

**A/N: This is the last chappy for Underworld but there is another stoy I'll be posting about them called the Flower Room. Thanks for R and R-ing! **

**Kisses and Jensen Ackles,**

**Shesweet.**

A couple of days later…And right outside of Las Vegas…

Cyn was in the bathroom talking to Sally on her cell. "Okay and your sure you need this?"

"Yeah, I've felt weird ever since we slept together."

"How'd you get the money?"

"I have money." The other end was silent. "Okay I got it from Dean."

"How much?"

"Twenty some odd dollars." Silence. "Thirty."

"But the test only coast about ten dollar's tops!"

"I know but I'm going to buy stuff."

"And what if it's positive?"

"The twenty goes to baby things."

"And negative?"

"If I live through the heart attack, I'll buy some minuets for my phone and lip gloss."

"That's so frivolous."

"Duh. I could be a Mommy."

"Go pee and tell me what it says." She did and sat the test on the counter.

"We have to wait a little while. How's it going with you Daryl?"

"Better than it was before."

"Did you guys do it?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, young love."

"You're only two years older than me."

"I know I was just trying to pass the time."

"Sure thing."

"It's done!"

"What does it say!"

"Red line. What the _fuck…?_" There was a knock. "Who is it?"

"Sam."

"What do you want?"

"To pee. It is a bathroom."

"Oh, just a minuet."

"Read the package Dixon."

"That means negative."

"Good-? Right?"

"Yes! Of course."

Where could she put the test? Trash can? To obvious. She looked around. The window! She climbed into the tub and through it out the window. "Talk to you in later, Sal." She shut her phone and opened the door. "All yours."

"What are you doing in here?"

"It's a bathroom. I was peeing." 'On a stick.' She thought.

"Okay." He went in and she let out a breath. When he came he out asked to talk to her.

"What?"

"Where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting like I'm lower than shit since we slept together."

"Well-sorry."

"No, don't be. I just wanna know what's up."

"It's nothing. I felt a little rejected."

"Do you not want me to talk to you about it?"

"No! On the contrary. Maybe we could do that again. Sometime."

"Like-be together?"

"No! I mean yes and no-friends-with benefits." They said together.

"Well, that's what you want?"

"If you want it."

"Hey, it was fun and I wouldn't mind doing that again. But I'm not that kind of guy."

"I've never done it before and as long as we treat each other like we did before we had sex then it will be just fine. Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

"So are we boyfriend/girlfriend or friends?"

"Both I guess. I mean we'll have the status of boyfriend girlfriend but mostly the fun of friends with benefits."

"Okay that's cool. Night."

"Night." Sam went into his room.

**That was short and filler but it ended it with more info on where they stand. I must sound boreing but whatev! You know I love you!**

**Sweet as Sin**

**Shesweet.**


End file.
